Torneo mixto
by nemuru3003
Summary: el Torneo FFI cambia reglas, y ahora necesitan... ¿mujeres?. ¿que hará Raimon? ¿como solucionara el problema? ¿que harán para no enamorarse de sus "nuevas" compañeras? - todas las oc listas... mas adelante se veran equipos de otros paises enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todas!**_

_**Esta será una nueva historia, que la verdad se me ocurrió ase unos días. Y me termino gustando. Lo único que les aviso de antemano es que últimamente ando con el tiempo justo y se me hace un poco difícil el actualizar con tanta frecuencia.**_

_**Pero eso no me va a detener! La universidad no me va a ganar...por ahora**_

_**Al igual que el otro fic que tengo de IE, en este también será con una mezcla de personajes. Por lo que podrán elegir tanto de IE como de IEGO.**_

_**Con respecto a los oc, aceptare 9 jugadoras y una o un manager (si alguien quiere, y para esta selección si seré algo más estricta.**_

Ahora esto es solo una idea:

El torneo FFI ha cambiado reglas para poder hacerlo algo más complicado y los ganadores no sean los mismos de siempre, por lo que la medida que han optado es dividirlo en dos categorías: femenina y masculina.

El cada escuela hay un equipo masculino de futbol, pero para poder participar, ahora también debe haber uno femenino, ya que durante el torneo, solo se puede avanzar si los dos equipos de la escuela ganan.

En otras palabras, si tanto el equipo masculino como el femenino ganan el partido contra a otra escuela, pueden avanzar. En caso que uno pierda y el otro gane, el tercer partido será mixto.

Ahora...la pregunta es ¿que hará Raimon? Ahí no hay equipo femenino, pero desean participar, ¿como lo harán para concebir el equipo femenino y que además estas sepan jugar bien y no quedar eliminados rápidamente?

Lo que ellos no se imaginan es que si hay chicas así, solo deben buscar en la escuela y quizás en alguna amiga.

_**Ahí está la idea... espero que la hayan comprendido, pero si tienen alguna duda por PM pueden preguntar.**_

_**Ahora dejare la información de los OC**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad:**_

_**Aspecto:**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Gustos y disgustos:**_

_**Historia:**_

_**Técnicas (solo dos por ahora)**_

_**Número y posición:**_

_**Como ejemplo dejare las mías**_

NOMBRE: Yozora Aoimine  
EDAD: 16 años  
ASPECTO: tiene el cabello negro con reflejos azules y las puntas de este son más claras (ósea mas azules). Sus ojos son violetas. De piel blanca pero nunca tanto. Tiene una marca en forma de estrella bajo el ojo derecho. Es de estatura media y su cuerpo está bien proporcionado. Su ropa de calle es unos shorts negros con una polera ajustada en la parte superior y después suelta de color verde agua...  
PERSONALIDAD: es alegre y sociable, pero que eso no te engañe, no por ser sociable confía en alguien que recién conoce al 100%. Una vez que se hace amiga de alguien el leal y comprensiva con esa persona. No le gusta las caras tristes ya que le recuerdan su pasado, siempre cuando ve a alguien triste intenta hacerla sonreír. De igual manera si alguien la enoja o molesta a alguna persona que ella estime, pobrecito de quien haya sido porque se lo va a devolver 1000 veces peor y quien sabe como mas (es peligrosa si se enoja). Esto también se refleja en la cancha, cuando juega se pone seria y se concentra solo en eso.

GUSTOS Y DISGUSTOS: adora el chocolate y las frutas rojas. No pasa mucho tiempo en casa, prefiere estas al aire libre la mayoría del tiempo. Odia que la subestimen por ser mujer y cuando es así se enoja con facilidad y es algo ofensiva.  
HISTORIA: su historia no es muy bonita al principio. Al momento de nacer su mama falleció y se crio con su papa. Pero este mantenía oculto su depresión para no incomodarla. Cuando cumplió los 7 años esta se hizo presente y su papa simplemente el dejo con sus abuelos y no volvió. Al estar sola desde eso momento se cerró a las personas. Un día que venía de haber ecos las compras con su abuela, se detuvo a ver como un grupo de niños jugaba con un balón y le llamo la atención. Cuando estaba observando un hombre, al parecer el entrenador se le acerco y la invito a jugar. Ella acepto por que tenía curiosidad, y sin saber que esa persona la iba a cambiar.  
Los años pasaron y ella volvió a sonreír gracias al futbol. Es rápida y fuerte. Su entrenador era un antiguo jugador nacional que se retiro por una lesión. Se volvió casi un padre para Yozora y le enseño todo lo que pudo para hacerla buena jugadora.  
Aunque su padre luego de un tiempo volvió con ella su relación no volvió a ser la misma y ella se mantiene distante.

TECNICAS: tiene una técnica para robar el balón " sombra rápida" que en in abrir y cerrar de ojos roba el balón. Otra para pasar por la cancha "Grito Terrorífico" asustar con su voz al contrincante y este que estática. Y la ultima que es de gol " dimensión oscura" al decir eso un gran capo de "fuerza" negro la envuelve a ella y al portero. Desde fuera no se ve nada y solo ellos dos salen lo que ocurren, es un encuentro uno a uno donde el portero puede salir mal.  
NÚMERO Y POSICIÓN: 9, delantera y puede pasar al medio campo  
PAREJA: Tsurugi Kyosuke

CLUB ANTERIOS: música ya que es cantante

_**Esa es una...aquí la otra**_

NOMBRE: Zakuro Otori  
EDAD: 16  
ASPECTO: cabello color lila casi blanco, corto hasta los hombros y con una mecha larga que enmarca su rostro. En este tiene una cinta verde. Es de estatura media y su cuerpo es normal para su edad. Si ropa de calle es un vertido de color verde con detalles lilas.  
PERSONALIDAD: es alegre y juguetona. Y a la vez muy maternal con la gente que quiere. Al jugar se pone algo seria sin dejar esa sonrisa que alegra a las demás. Siempre da apoyo cuando las ve mal. Al jugar se pone seria pero siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

GUSTOS Y DISGUSTOS: ama los helados y le gusta mucho la jardinería. Odia la gente que se muestra falsa y prefiere no tenerlas cerca  
HISTORIA: ella es la hija del entrenador de Yozora  
, Ichiro Otori. Y se hicieron buenas amigas desde ese momento. Zakuro fue la que la hizo sonreír y el la "imagen " materna más cercana que tiene.  
POSICION: portera, 1

TECNICA: como portera: " muralla de rosas" la que al levantar sus manos y rosal sale del suelo bloqueando la portería y " mordedura serpiente se parece a la de genda, pero esta es una serpiente

PAREJA: Shindou Takuto

CLUB ANTERIOR: jardinería


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nemuru: disculpen si me demore en subir el primero**_

_**Yamiko: tuvo que leer una otra vez la información**_

_**Kaori: pero ya lo escribió así que al cap.!**_

_**Nemuru: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo mis oc, los demás son prestados**_

CAPITULO 1:

Un día cualquiera en la cuidad inazuma, en un edificio específicamente, se encontraban un grupo de gerentes en una reunión. Por lo serio que se veían sus rostros quería decir que hablaban de algo importante. Claro que no tenía que ver con negocios ni nada por el estilo, si no que era de futbol, un deporte que en estos años se le ha tomado mucha importancia.

Ademas de lo popular que era para todos los países, era un gran medio para negocios y contratos. Tanto así que la gerencia encargada del torneo futbol frontera internacional había llegado a la conclusión que las reglas cambiarían por ese año. Para hacerla más emocionante, ya que los equipo que llegaban a la final y semi final, eran casi siempre los mismos y ya era casi obvio el ganador.

Esa elección fue la de incluir a un equipo de mujeres de cada país, junto al de los hombres. Ese era el tema que hablaban, el país era bueno en lo que trataba de futbol masculino, pero el de mujeres era incierto.

-bien...el equipo masculino se mantendrá, pero lo que hoy preocupa es el femenino – hablo el cabecilla de la charla – no dudo que hayan chicas en país que juegan bien, pero la pregunta es ¿quienes son?

-además de eso, el equipo masculino tendrá algunos cambios... ¿no? – pregunto otro al entrenador y a la personas que los convoco la primera vez

-con respecto al equipo masculino eso es cierto hay algunos que saldrán para dar paso a nuevos talentos que hemos elegido – dijo el entrenador Kudou

-y sobre el equipo femenino... ya he averiguado sobre las seleccionadas – dijo Hibiki

-así que ya está visto – hablo el cabecillas – ¿se podría saber quiénes son?

-claro – se puso de pie Kudou – hemos elegido una manager para el equipo y 12 jugadoras

-¿solo 12? – pregunto uno

-así es... son las que mejor calzan para el equipo... además que mas a futuro veremos el agregar alguna otra – explico Hibiki

Kudou estuvo mostrando algunas imágenes de las jóvenes y hablando sobre sus escuelas. Una vez terminaron de dar la información de las seleccionas comenzaron una variedad de preguntas de parte de los gerentes, ya que estos no creían que era la mejor elección ya hayan tomado. En ese intertanto, Hibiki daba a cada uno de los gerentes un documento con la información escrita de cada chica. Comenzaron cada uno a verlo, hasta que uno se altero al ver la información del club al cual pertenecían.

-ESPEREN UN MINUTO... ¿COMO QUE EN CLUB DE MUSICA, JARDINERIA, DIBUJO, Y DE MÁS? – Pregunto alterado – queremos personas que ya juegan futbol

-estoy de acuerdo con él... con ellas nuestro pronostico será el peor de todos – dijo otro gerente – tendrán que aprender a jugar y todo eso.

-tenemos en cuenta todo eso... pero si miran más a fondo, sabrán que con las habilidades de cada una ya poseen pueden ser muy fuerte, además que ellas practican futbol independientemente – les dijo Kudou algo molesto

-pero han así...aquí dice que la futura capitana esta en el club de jardinería – dijo el cabecilla

-pero también ella es hija del antiguo seleccionado titular, Ichiro Otori – le dijo Hibiki – por lo que inevitablemente ella sabe jugar y no creo que sea mala

-pero sería solamente ella – dijo un gerente

-si van a estar cuestionando todas nuestras decisiones será mejor que simplemente no participemos este año en el torneo – le dijo Kudou mas que molesto

-está bien... no diremos nada mas – les dijo el jefe de todos – pero estarán en prueba...si les va bien en la selección de los representantes de la región, se quedan. De lo contrario será elección nuestra

-está bien – les dijo Hibiki – con su permiso... nos retiramos

Los dos entrenadores simplemente salieron de la oficina algo molestos por la charla. Nadie sabía más que ellos sobre futbol y los estaban cuestionando. Ahora la cosa era decirle a los seleccionas sobre el cambio de reglas, y debían hacerlo antes de que la noticia se hiciera pública.

**********EN RAIMON***************

En una de las tantas salas que hay en la escuela, se encontraba una chica sentada con los pies apoyados en una mesa mientras miraba por la ventana. Esta tenia tiene el cabello negro largo con reflejos azules y las puntas de este son más claras (ósea mas azules). Sus ojos son violetas. De piel blanca pero nunca tanto. Tiene una marca en forma de estrella bajo el ojo derecho. Es de estatura media y su cuerpo está bien proporcionado.

-AH! Que aburrimiento – alego mientras se estiraba. Esta se mantenía concentrada en el horizonte, cuando el sonido de la puerta la sobresalto y se cayó. – PERO QUE!? - sigo en suelo asomándose a la puerta

-lo... ¿lo siento? – dijo nervioso

-lo siento...lo siento... ERES UN IDIOTA TAKUTO! – le grito

-si fueras tan despistada no te pasaría esto, Yozora – le dijo

-no soy distraída... solo estaba concentrada en otra cosa – se puso de pie – además... ¿que haces por aquí?, pensé que dejaste el club

-es solo que hoy no tuvimos practica por que el entrenador está hablando sobre el torneo internacional – le explico – además no tienen nada de malo que este aquí, solo quería tocar un rato

-adelante, te hago compañía – sonrió

-desde cuando tu tan alegre? Normalmente me hubieras gritado que me fuera – dijo extrañado

-vamos que tiene de malo – rio – solo que extraño mi compañero de canto

-está bien... quédate – se rindió

-me iba a quedar aunque no quisieras – sonrió nuevamente – entonces... ¿que vamos a interpretar?

NO MUY LEJOS

Se encontraban dos chicas caminando tranquilamente en búsqueda de su amiga. Al doblar una de las tantas esquinas de la escuela, se encontraron de frente con dos miembros del club de futbol, al perecer también buscando a alguien.

-Ohayo! Zakuro, Aika – dijo alegre Tenma

-Ohayo Tenma - saludo Aika

-hola...Tenma, Tsurugi – saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola – saludo el peli azulado

-tsu...Tsurugi...hola – dijo Aika escondiendo detrás de Zakuro

Aika se parece a una muñeca de porcelana que vino a la vida debido a su baja estura, cabello blanco, ojos azules y piel blanca, también por sus ojos que la gran mayoría del tiempo se ven como si ella estuviera triste.

Mientras que Zakuro tiene cabello color lila casi blanco, corto hasta los hombros y con una mecha larga que enmarca su rostro. En este tiene una cinta verde. Es de estatura media y su cuerpo es normal para su edad

-se ven cansados... ¿estuvieron corriendo? – pregunto Zakuro

-algo así...estamos buscando a Shindou – le dijo Tenma - ¿lo han visto?

-no...¿Ustedes han visto a Yozora? – les pregunto Aika

-ya se les perdió – se rio Tsurugi

-si... salió corriendo de la sala... dijo que iba a... – pensó Zakuro en lo siguiente y comenzó a reír nerviosamente – ya...ya se... donde esta

-siempre supiste donde estaba – le alego Aika - Alicia... Zakuro siempre supo – le dijo esta a su muñeca, la cual nunca soltaba ni despegaba de ella

-¿donde se supone que esta? – pregunto Tsurugi

-¿y por qué quieres saber? – lo molesto Aika

-eso a ti que te importa – la miro feo y esta se escondió detrás de Zakuro nuevamente

-en la sala de Música... quizás Shindou también este ahí – le dijo Zakuro

-ojala... tenemos que ir rápido al club – suspiro Tenma

-entonces vámonos ya y dejemos de perder tiempo – hablo Tsurugi poniéndose en marcha

Comenzaron a avanzar, hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de musca donde escucharon la conversación de los dos extraviados.

-Yozora se escucha contenta – dijo Aika

-le tiene confianza a Shindou – dijo Zakuro

-_¿que vamos a interpretar? – se escucho decir de Yozora_

_-veamos... ¿la vas a cantar, cierto? – pregunto Shindou_

_-claro que si_

_-bien...entonces probemos cuanto has mejorado – rio _

_-eres malo conmigo... pero ya se cual es – rio la joven_

-_comencemos – hablo por ultimas vez Shindou para comenzar a tocar (la canción es:____The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku version piano. " _www youtube com/ watch?v=sy9BZSD_BdE, _con los puntos correspondientes)_

Una vez comenzó Shindou a tocar, ellos abrieron la puerta con cuidado para que los otros no se dieran cuenta. Y cuando Yozora comenzó a cantar la letra del principio, los ojos de los presentes se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Se quedaron escuchando en silencio toda la canción.

En medio de la canción, donde solo está el sonido del piano, los dos comenzaron a hablar.

-Has mejorado Yozora – le dijo Shindou

-claro que si... no porque no hayas estado todo este tiempo, no significa que no lo haría – sonrió y siguió cantando

Una vez la canción termino, hubo un pequeño silencio, pero este se rompió cuando los cuatro "entrometidos" comenzaron a aplaudir.

Al escucharlo los dos intérpretes se dieron la vuelta mientras reían muy nerviosos.

-YOZORA! – dijo su amiga de pelo lila – CANTAS HERMOSO - la abrazo

-des...desde...DESDE CUANDO ESTAN AHI! – grito alterada

-no te alteres tanto...solo vinimos a buscarlo a él y los escuchamos cantar – dijo Tsurugi mientras apuntaba a Shindou

-AUN ASI... ¿DESDE CUANDO? – volvió a preguntar

-desde el inicio – le contesto

- ha Alicia y a mí nos gusto – le dijo Aika sonriendo

-suenan bien juntos – dijo Tenma riendo al lado de Aika

-gracias... de hecho antes cuando estaba en este club, Yozora y yo participamos en varios concursos – le explico Shindou

-guau...eso no lo sabía – Tenma se asombro

-si...pero eso paso hace tiempo, Takuto – suspiro Yozora

-¿Takuto? – le dijo Tsurugi

-si...Takuto... ese es su nombre... ¿por qué? – dijo extrañada Yozora

-no...No es por nada – contesto

-mentira...le molesta porque lo llamas por su nombre y a él no – lo molesto Aika ya que volvió a recibir una mirada de este – no he dicho nada – agacho la cabeza mientras los demás reían salvo Yozora

- no entendí – dijo la peli negro

-en serio no entendiste? – le pregunto Zakuro

-no...No entendí... ¿que quiso decir Aika con lo de Tsurugi? – pregunto a todos

-solo olvídalo – suspiro Tsurugi mientras salía de la sala

-ves que eres despistada – le recordó Shindou

-yo tampoco entendí – dijo Tenma

-y por qué te reías? – le pregunto Aika

-para...seguir la corriente – contesto nervioso Tenma

-Yozora no es la única – rio Zakuro

-así parece – rio Shindou junto a Zakuro

-¿vienen o no? – pregunto Tsurugi desde fuera

_-_a eso...Shindou... el entrenador ya llego y quiere hablar con nosotros – le dijo Tenma

-bien...adiós chicas – se despidió y fue junto a Tenma y Tsurugi

Las chicas se despidieron con una sonrisa y también salieron de la sala, ya que era hora de volver a casa. Una vez fuera, se separaron por que Aika debía ir en sentido contrario a las otras dos. Yozora y Zakuro se encontraban caminando tranquilamente.

-de verdad no entendiste? – le pregunto Zakuro

-no...¿Que quiso decir? – pregunto riendo

-averígualo tu misma – sonrió Zakuro

-tu también eres mala conmigo – hizo un puchero – tu y Takuto son iguales

-eso...no es cierto – dijo nerviosa

-y ahora qué te pasa... pareces tomate – rio

- de verdad que eres despistada – suspiro su amiga

-disculpen...ustedes son Yozora Aoimine y Zakuro Otori... ¿no? – pregunto un "anciano"

-si... porque – dijo Yozora a la defensiva

-no sé si me conocen... yo soy Hibiki Segiou – se presento

-si...usted era entrenador del Raimon – Aclaro Zakuro

-así es...me gustaria hablar con ustedes, si no es mucha molestia

*****************EN EL CLUB DE RAIMON*********

Aquí estaba la mayoría de los seleccionados de Japón, tanto los de Raimon como los de las demás escuelas. El entrenados Kudou les estaba explicando el cambio de reglas que había echo la delegación de futbol mundial.

Al principio todos creyeron que era una broma los que el entrenador Kudou decía, hasta que este se molesto. Aun vez lo hizo creyeron es sus palabras y les costo.

-espere un poco – dijo el pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda – quiere decir que también habrá un equipo femenino y si los dos no ganamos no pasamos a la siguiente ronda – dijo incrédulo

-creo que me exprese bien – fue la única respuesta que recibió

-aun así... hay pocas mujeres que juegan bien – dijo el capitán de Zeus – y yo que me cambien de selección pensado que sería mejor – suspiro

-aun así no debemos rendirnos – dijo Endo

-Endo tiene razón... pase lo que pase hay que seguir adelante – lo apoyo Tenma

-ya están elegidas? – pregunto el capitán del Kidokawa Seisguu, Kishibe Taiga

-si...Hibiki las eligió – contesto

-en ese caso no habrá problema –hablo el delantero de fuego

-sus elecciones son acertadas, solo hay que esperar que sepan – hablo Kido

**************AL DIA SIGUIENTE********

Las clases eran temprano, alas 8 de la mañana. Para entonces la noticia sobre el equipo femenino ya se había propagado y estaba el misterio de quienes serian las elegidas.

En la clase estaban todos los seleccionados de Raimon, los que no se salvaron de preguntas como: ¿saben quienes serán?, ¿son fuertes?, etc.

En esta clase también estaban Yozora, Zakuro y Aika. Siendo la primera quien estaba prácticamente en otro mundo mirando la ventana. Su concentración se acabo cuando le llego un papel a la cabeza que aterro en su asiento.

Este decía:

"_ya despierta y concéntrate, te van a castigar, tonta"_

Luego de leerla, escribió algo en ella y la lanzo sobre el primer emisor de esta

A lo que respondió:

_"ya callate, Tsurugi"_

Y así es como comenzó una conversación con papeles. Cosa que el profesor no se daba cuenta de nada. (Eso me pasa a mí en clases, solo con el celular)

_"tienes mala cara,... ¿te paso algo?"– pregunto al parecer preocupado_

_-"no es nada, solo pensaba " – respondió_

_-"es más raro aun,...tu... ¿pensando?" – la molesto_

_-"no estoy para bromas, idiota" – contesto molesta_

_-" está bien...en serio ¿que te pasa?_

_-"nada...ya lo sabrás, no te preocupes mas" – fue el ultimo papel y le sonrió_

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien en la clase, tuvieron sus descansos y las demás clases, pero cuando estaban ya en la última, el director apareció en la puerta de la sala.

-disculpen – llamo la atención

-que se le ofrece director – pregunto la profesora de lenguaje

-es para felicitar a tres alumnas – le explico

-adelante – lo hizo pasar

En la sala comenzaron los murmullos, y nuestras tres chicas se comenzaron a poner nerviosas. Aika se intentaba esconder detrás de Alicia que estaba sobre su mesa. Zakuro parecía estatua sentada muy recta. Mientras que Yozora se dejo caer sobre la mesa como un peso muerto. Miro al peli azulado y murmuro: "_ahora sabrás"_

-bien...por favor pónganse de pie las alumna, Aika Shinimi, Zakuro Otori y Yozora Aomine – las nombradas se pusieron de pie evidentemente nerviosas – me gustaría ser el primero en felicitarlas, debe ser un gran honor el representar a Japón como el nuevo equipo femenino del país – dijo con una sonrisa. Y es en ese momento donde se escucho un gran: ¿¡QUE?!

-G...gracias – dijo una nerviosa Aika

-no hay de que... señorita Zakuro – la llamo el directos

-¿si?

-tengo entendido que usted será la capitana del equipo... ¿me equivoco?

-no...Es cierto... yo seré...la capitana – dijo mas tímida que nunca

-espero que se lleve bien con sus compañeras

-las conoceremos hoy – hablo Yozora – no sabemos quiénes son ni de qué escuela vienen

-ya veo...entonces las demás ya fueron informadas – volvió a decir el director

-el entrenador Hibiki les informo personalmente a cada una – explico Aika

-otra pregunta y será la ultima... ¿en que posición juega cada una? – sonrió

-Aika juega de centrocampista, Yozora de delantera y yo de portera – explico Zakuro

-bien...no las molesto mas, les deseo la mejor de las suertes –finalizo el directos y se fue para seguir con la clase

Después que el director se fue, las tres se sentaron algo nerviosas, ya que sentían las miradas de todos encima y más aun las de la selección masculina.

La clase se les hizo muy larga, a pesar de que solo quedaba media hora. Una vez toco la campana de salida las chicas intentaron salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí y fueron directo los baños, cosa que apenas entraron cerrando con pestillo.

-EL DIRECTOR ES U INBECIL! – Grito la pelinegra – COMO SE LE OCURRE DECIRLO ASI COMO ASI

-peo hay que pensar positivo,... en un peso menos – dijo Zakuro riendo

-por que siempre ves lo bueno en todo...ESTO NO ES BUENO...NOS LLENARAN DE PREGUNTAS – dijo Aika supuestamente llorando

-no creo que todos lo crean... ¿o sí? – pregunto Zakuro – después de todo hasta mi papa de rio cuando Hibiki lo dijo

-primero...quizás ya todos saben, algo como eso se esparce rápido...y lo otro...TU OAA SE RIE DE TODO, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ICHIRO SABIA Y NO NOS DIJO NADA – dijo Yozora molesta

-¿se rio? – pregunto Aika

-mejor dicho le dio u ataque de risa – suspiro Yozora

-ahora la pregunta es ¿como salimos? – Zakuro se asomo a la puerta – hay mucha gente afuera

Se quedaron un rato pensando, sin resultado alguno, hasta que se escucho un toque en la puerta.

-Chicas... ¿están ahí? – se escucho la voz de un adulto

-¿papa? – pregunto Zakuro

-si...ya tiene que salir – les pidió

-OLVIDALO...SI SALIMOS NOS VAN A COMER VIVAS – le dijo Yozora

-da miedo – Sollozo Aika

-no se preocupen...tiene buenos guardas espaldas – rio Ichiro

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto su hija

-es equipo femenino esta conteniendo a los alumnos para que salgan – les explico – se supone que deben estar a las 3 en la reunión con Hibiki y solo les queda 15 minutos

-...

-¿chicas? – pregunto

-¿que tan despegado esta? – preguntaron las tres

-hasta la entrada al edificio de la escuela

-bien... A CORRER – grito Aika y salió corriendo del lugar seguida por las otras dos.

************EN EL EDIFICO DE REUNION***************

-¿como...fue...que llegamos...a tiempo? – pregunto la nueva capitana

-no tengo idea – contesto la peliblanco

-vamos...no se pueden cansar por solamente una corrida – rio Yozora

-cállate – dijeron sus dos amigas

Entraron a la sala y se encontraron con el grupo de chicas que serian el equipo. Algunas estaban juntas y al parecer se conocían otras por su parte estaba solitarias.

-bueno, ya que esta todas – hablo Hibiki – dejare que se presenten... ¿quien comienza?

- comienzo yo – dijo una joven de pelo largo más arriba de la cintura, con el flequillo cayendo hacia el lado tapando de vez en cuando su ojo, de color negro recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos de color violeta, su piel es clara, su estatura es normal – me llamo Samantha Shindou, díganme Sam, vengo de la academia universal, tengo 15 años y juego como defensa, un gusto – se presento sin dejar se sonreír

-es la hermana de Takuto – susurro Yozora a Zakuro

-a si parece...no sabía que tuviese una hermana – contesto

-mi turno, Etsuko Mizuyoshi – ella es de Cabello negro azabache, liso hasta la cintura, un poco salvaje, tez pálida que resalta sus ojos verdes esmeralda, mide 1,75, por lo que es bastante alta, tiene curvas definidas y largas y esbeltas piernas, tiene pechos normales, pero que resaltan su figura. – soy de la Teikoku Gakuen, tengo 16 años y juego como centrocampista

- Ryuuno Totamashi, Ryuu para acortarlo - tiene un hermoso, lacio, sedoso y brillante cabello negro azabache, muy largo hasta los tobillos, con un corte peculiar, con un flequillo del lado derecho cubriéndole casi por completo ese lado de su cara, cortado irregularmente en muchas capas dando un estilo desprolijo pero elegante, el derecho azul con destellos cristalinos y el izquierdo rojo muy brillante y vivo, su piel es muy clara casi sin color, muy similar a la porcelana; es de muy baja. Tiene un cuerpo esbelto y bien tonificado, muy desarrollado para su estatura, sin embargo ella oculta su figura con vendas- 15 años, soy de sembayama, juego como defensa

-Sayuri Afuro, 15 años, de la escuela Zeus y soy delantera – dijo sin emoción alguna la joven cabello Rubio Platinado, brillante cual el metal que tiene su nombre , es muy disparejo y ondeado por lo cual empieza a terminar desde la mitad de la espalda pero algunos mechones siguen hasta llegarle a las caderas. Su flequillo es de cayente hacia el lado derecho tapándole unos cuantos centímetros del ojo. Piel nívea, un mentón delgado y siempre en alto. La nariz respingada y de una proporción débil y un par de orbes e completamente rojizos como si los tiñesen la mismita sangre, brillantes y con un dije orgulloso y desconfiado.

-yo también soy de Zeus, tengo 15 años, como Sayuri, juego de centrocampista – dijo una chica de cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, mide 1,60, con un cuerpo desarrollado pero sin exagerar – me llamo Michiru Toyotomi

-Kasumi Yukashi, 16 años, centrocampista, de la academia Alíen - tiene el pelo plateado, atado a una coleta. Tiene la piel blanca como un vampiro, los ojos de color zafiro. Mide 1.60, con las uñas pintadas de color zafiro, buenas proporciones y delgada.

-yo soy Fuyumi Tenshi, también de la academia Alíen, tengo 16 años y seré la manager del equipo –dijo de manera fría, con cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta con una trenza en esta, ojos añiles con un brillo, tez clara fría y frágil al parecer como un cristal, alta de 1.68, de cuerpo muy desarrollado y con curvas, de finas facciones. 

-Kai Namikawa, delantera o centrocampista, 16 años y soy de Kaiou Gakuen - dijo de manera amistosa Kai es de pelo color azul acero lacio a mitad de su espalda, sus ojos son marrones como los de Namikawa, es de piel clara y estatura normal. Por lo general, un mechón siempre cae sobre su oreja derecha.

-Yasu Odorimasu – dijo muy bajito una joven de cabello color blanco lacio con ondas al final, sus ojos son de un color lila casi azulado, su piel es de un suave tono vainilla y es de estatura normal. Su cabello blanco, tiene dos mechones de color violeta, carga su cabello atado en una trenza, dejando sus mechones a un lado de su cara. – soy de seidouzan, tengo 16 años y juego como defensa

-ahora voy yo, mi nombre es Hanaco Mishima, tengo 15 años, juego como delantera y son de la escuela sobrenatural –sonrió de manera arrogante la chica de cabellos rojos como la sangre hasta la mitad del muslo finalizados en puntas moradas desiguales, ojos morados cristalizados, piel trigueña, nariz respingada, labios delgados y de un rosa muy claro, su rostro casi nunca muestra emoción, su cuerpo es muy bien proporcionado, sus piernas son muy largas.

-entonces faltamos nosotras, mi nombre es Zakuro Otori, 16 años, soy portera y seré la capitana del equipo – sonrió alegre

-A...Aika Shinimi, 16 años, soy defensa – dijo tímida – ella es Alicia – mostro a su muñeca

-delantera, 16 años, Yozora Aomine – finalizo desconfiada – las tres somos de Raimon

-bien...ahora que se presentaron tendremos el primer entrenamiento – les dijo Hibiki, a lo que todas lo quedaron mirando mal.

-discúlpeme...PERO TUVE QUE SALIR CORRIENDO DE MI ESCUELA – grito Sayuri – NISIQUIERAALCANZE A TOMAS MIS COSAS

-tu también? – pregunto Kasumi

-en ese caso creo que fuimos todas... ninguna tiene su mochila – sonrió Sam

-por qué no entrenamos en otro momento, así estaremos mas preparadas – opino Zakuro

-Así se habla, capitana – rio Hanaco

-es verdad, sería mejor tener nuestro primer entrenamiento con la selección masculina – dijo Kai

-concuerdo, lo único que recibí de uno de los seleccionado, Kurosaki Makoto; fueron burlas de que somos débiles – alego Yasu

-repite su nombre y yo lo mato por ti – le dijo Yozora – odio a los hombre que creen eso, con qué derecho nos dicen débiles

-eso es cierto, como su fueran más fuertes... – dijo Michiru orgullosa – cuando sean capaces de soportar dolores como, por ejemplo un parto, les creo

-¿por qué un parto, que tiene que ver con los hombres? – pregunto Fuyumi

-es solo un ejemplo, Fuyu – le dijo Kasumi

-a mi me paso lo mismo, solo que no lo dijo – hablo Etsuko riendo

-entonces no lo dijo – hablo Ryuu

-pero estoy segura que lo pensó – volvió a decir Etsuko

-ya que le vamos a hacer – suspiro Aika – hay hombres con tan poco cerebro que no piensan en esas cosas, créanme que según yo tiene un maní en lugar de cerebro - termino de decir Aiki como si nada y miro a las demás

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que, a pesar de tener personalidades completamente distintas, comenzaron a reír muy alegres.

-al parecer se llevan bien – hablo Hibiki, de quien todas se habían olvidado – está bien... dejaremos el entrenamiento para mañana.

-y donde seria? – pregunto Hanaco

-tiene que estar en el estadio a las 11 de la mañana, les presentare al equipo masculino de esta año y comenzara su entrenamiento – completo la información – espero que me muestres toda su fuerza – finalizo y se fue.

-ahora que se fue... ¿alguna tiene verdadera experiencia en el futbol? – pregunto Fuyumi

-mi hermano juega y conozco a varias personas que también lo hace, algo me enseñaron – dijo Sayuri

-mi hermano también juega – dijo Kai

-yo aprendí sola – dijo Hanaco

-yo también – dijeron Aika, Etsuko, Michiru, Kasumi, Ryuu y Yasu

- a mi me enseño mi papa – dijo Zakuro

-yo aprendí con ella y con un amigo – dijo Yozora apuntando a Zakuro

-yo aprendí viendo a mi hermano, el juega en Raimon – dijo Sam

-es extraño – le Hablo Zakuro a Sam

-¿que cosa? – pregunto esta

-solo que no sabías que Shindou tenía una hermana – explico

-son compañeras de mi hermano? –pregunto

-si... las tres...además Yozora estaba con él en el club de música – contesto Aika

-tu eres Yozora – fue donde ella

-si... ¿por? – dijo desconfiada

-Takuto dice que cantas muy bien – la hizo sonrojar

-ese idiota – susurro

-así que también cantas? – pregunto Sayuri

-si... ¿tu también?

-claro...aunque me falta un poco –rio

Se quedaron un rato mas hablando entre las 13 ahí presentes, y resulta que tenían mas en común de lo que creían. Sus clubes, gustos y disgustos (con esto no estoy bromeando... increíblemente coincidieron muchos).

Una vez se despidieron cada una fue a su casa, algunas acompañadas de sus nuevas compañeras ya que Vivian, algunas acompañadas de sus nuevas compañeras ya que Vivian en la misma dirección.

***********SAYURI Y MICHIRU*********

-que opinas? – le pregunto Sayuri

-se ven que son simpáticas, me agradan – dijo Michiru Sonriendo

-aunque... esa chica Aika, es algo rara con esa muñeca y todo eso – rio

-son sus gustos y hay que respetarlos – le dijo a su amiga

-bien, por esta vez no te contradigo

-gracias

**************KASUMI Y FUYUMI*************

-de verdad tobemos que llegar a casa? – pregunto Kasumi

-claro...donde quieres dormir... ¿en la calle? – le pregunto su amiga

-bueno...no, pero... habrá que dar explicaciones... y no quiero

-pero no tiene nada de malo, nos conocemos desde siempre, entenderán

-y si no

-por quienes lo dices?

-por el Tulipán y el copito de nieve

- no seas mala – rio Fuyumi – a Nagumo será algo difícil, pero a Suzuno tu lo puedes controlar bien

-lo intentare – suspiro Kasumi

**************HANACO Y RYUU************

-así que no te molesta decir todo lo que piensas? – dijo Ryuu

-claro que no, me gusta las cosas justas y si tengo que ser directa lo soy – contesto Hanaco

-estoy de acuerdo – la apoyo – pero no te habrás pasado con el entrenador Hibiki

-el nos vio llegar... estábamos todas apenas recuperando el aliento, sin nada en las mano y quería entrenar – recordó el momento

.si es por eso...tienes razón

*************KAI Y YASU*********

-así que tu hermano se burlo? – pregunto Yasu

-si...se cree superior solo porque es el capitán del equipo de mi escuela – alego Kai

-si... a mí me paso parecido – suspiro Yasu – eso tonto que parece chica

-¿parece chica?

-si, Kurosaki Makoto – contesto – créeme que puede entrar a jugar en nuestro equipo y pasa como si nada

-en ese caso quiero verlo – rio Kai

-mañana lo conocerás y veras que es cierto – rio Yasu junto a Kai

*****************ETSUKO, SAM Y AIKA***********************

- gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa – agradeció Etsuko a las otras dos

-no hay de que... fue divertido hablar – dijo Sam

-ETTO...Aika... ¿por que llevan a Alicia? – pregunto

-es mi única amiga además de Sora y Zaku – dijo tímida

-ya veo... te hace compañía –sonrió Etsuko

-pero no crees que ya estás muy grande para muñecas – opino Sam

-cada uno lo ve a su manera – contesto Aika – para mi Alicia es mi amiga

-en ese caso...nosotras también – le dijo Sam tomando su mano – además que eres compañera de mi hermano – rio

-a mi también cuéntame como una amiga – le dijo Etsuko – ya verás como todas terminamos siendo amigas –sonrió

-Si – dijo alegre Aika

*****************ZAKURO Y YOZORA**********

-me gusto el equipo – dijo Zakuro feliz

-si – contesto Yozora

-te soltaste rápido – rio

-lo crees?

-claro, comenzaste a ser tu rápidamente

- espero que dure – rio

-no te quedas conmigo? – pregunto nuevamente

-no... Ya he estado 3 días fuera, no puedo evitar siempre a mi papa – suspiro

-está bien – dijo su amiga –mándale saludos a tus abuelos, descansa se despidió y se fue – otra cosa... Saluda a Tsurugi de mi parte

-¿Tsurugi?

-mira la reja de tu casa – dijo por ultimo y desapareció

Yozora por su parte de dio vuelta y miro hacia su casa. Fuera de ella se encontraba el mencionado sentado en la calle con los ojos cerrados. Se le fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar frente a él y se arrodillo.

-Tsurugi...Tsurugi – lo llamo mientras movía su hombro

-ah... – dijo este abriendo los ojos y encontrase con la chicas más cerca de lo que debía –YO...YOZORA

-te quedaste dormido – se burlo, mientras de ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano al chico

-tardaste mucho – acepto su ayuda para ponerse de pie

-pero... ¿por qué estas aquí?

-tu mochila – se la mostro –no te la llevaste

-gracias – la tomo – pero... pudiste habérsela entregado a mi abuela he irte, no era necesario que me esperaras

-lo sé, pero prefiero haberlo en persona –respondió

-gracias de todas maneras – sonrió

-y... ¿conocieron a las demás? – pregunto

-su... son de distintas escuelas –contesto

-y... ¿como es que te eligieron? – volvió a decir

-si vas hacerme un cuestionario, mejor entramos y vamos a mi habitación o vamos al parque – se molesto un poco

-como quieras... yo te sigo

-bien...vamos a mi casa, tengo frio y hambre – le dijo tomando su mano para obligarlo antes de que se fuera

Una vez adentro, pasaron a dejar las cosas en el living de la casa y se encontraron con los residentes de esta, sus abuelos.

-ohayo ! – saludo en general

-hola Yozora – saludo su abuela

-llegas tarde, son pasadas las 7 de la tarde – alego su abuelo

-estaba haciendo asuntos importantes, no se enojen – se excuso

-me imagino... pero, volviste con un chico – le dijo su abuelo y ella se giro para ver a Tsurugi que lucía algo nervioso – es un amigo

-mucho gusto, soy Kyousuke Tsurugi – se presento

-es raro que venga alguien que no sea Zakuro ni Aika – dijo su abuela – mucho gusto, Kyousuke – sonrió la abuela, en cambio su esposo lo miro feo

-vamos? – pregunto Yozora

-si – contesto

-y yo donde quedo? – Pregunto un hombre de unos 38 años de cabello azulado y ojos violetas – ¿quien es Hija?

-un amigo, y si escuchaste su nombre, ahora, no molestes, papa – le dijo de mala gana

-está bien – suspiro – no te discuto

*********EN LA HABITACION DE YOZORA*********

Hablaron sobre el equipo principalmente, y fue como fue que la eligieron. Ya después su abuela llamo a la pieza ya que había traído algunas galletas todo eso.

-puedo preguntar... ¿por qué tratas así a tu papa? – Le dijo serio

-cuando alguien como tu papa te deja con tus abuelo y se va por años, no sabes si llamarlo así si es que llega a volver – le contesto

-¿como?

-mi papa me abandono con mis abuelos, nunca llamo ni mando carta ni nada por el estilo – saco una galleta – y luego se años le digna a parecer pensado que lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos

-con razón tan a la defensiva

Estuvieron un rato mas hablando, hasta que sonó el celular de Tsurugi.

-¿alo?... Yuuichi... si, lo siento no me di cuenta de la hora...ya voy...si... ¿Donde estoy?... en casa de una...a...amiga...no es raro, que tiene de malo – dijo algo molesto, lo que le causo gracia a Yozora – está bien... no vemos – corto

-ya debo irme, Yuuichi dijo que mis padres están algo preocupados – le conto

-¿Yuuichi? ...me suena

-mi hermano mayor – contesto

-TIENES UN HERMANO MAYOR? – pregunto

-si...ya debo irme

-claro... te dejo en la puerta – sonrió

El chico se despidió de todos allí presente y se fue.

-SORA VEN AQUI! – la llamo su abuelo

-¿dime?

-¿por qué estas en la tele? – pregunto su abuela

-ah...eso – dijo nerviosa – ahí te explico

********NO MUY LEJOS*************

-y yo que creí que habias recordado algo – suspiro un peli azulado – vaya que eres distraída, Sora

_**Hasta ahí el primero**_

_**Ahora los Oc son de:**_

_**Kai y Yasu... **__**Shimori Matsumoto**_

_**Etsuko...**__** Valen Mizukosh**_

_**Fuyumi... Patri-chan**_

_**Samantha... SrtaBlacky**_

_**Aika...**__** ZettaInverse**_

_**Michiru...**__** Michiru-Neko-Chan**___

_**Hanaco...**__** blackymandis**_

_**Kasumi...**__** kasumi-chi**___

_**Ryuuno...**__** Yuri Ryunokki**_

_**Sayuri...**__** Storie d'amore**_

_**Zakuro y Yozora... Mías**_

_**Gracias a quienes aportaron y las que no están en el equipo no se decepcionen, mas adelante pediré más oc para el quipo rival.**_

_**Espero su opinión**_

_**Y gracias por leer**_

_**PD: a quienes me llamaron sempai, sé que estoy vieja pero no me lo recuerden... TT_TT jajaja**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nemuru: me siento feliz**_

_**Yamiko: y eso... que te pasó**_

_**Kaori: solo déjala mientras más feliz mejor**_

_**Kyuru: debe ser porque no se demoro mucho en actualizar todas sus historias**_

_**Junko sede demoro vemos de 10 días actualizarlas toda**_

_**Nemuru: shi! Sora-chan**_

_**Yozora: si... los personajes no le pertenecen solo sus oc, las demás has sido colaboraciones algunas lectores/a**_

CAPITULO 2

Cada chica del equipo se dirigió a su casa para descansar. Después de que todas escaparon de sus escuelas y se conocieron, además de más de una risa por ahí. Lo único que querían era dormir.

-entra tu primero – dijo una peli plata de ojos zafiro a su amiga de infancia

-¿de verdad te da miedo? – pregunto Fuyumi

-no es que me da miedo...solo que estoy segura de que algo malo va a pasar y no quiero – le explico

-bueno...veamos – dijo Fuyumi entrando poco a poco a su hogar – no veo nada fuera de lo normal

-¿segura...no hay moros en la costa? – volvió a preguntar Kasumi

-estoy segura – dijo algo molesta

Kasumi no perdió tiempo y entro como un rayo a la casa, subió las escales y se entro en su habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

-menos mal... todo bien no me encontré con nadie – suspiro Kasumi tranquila

-eso crees tú – dijo alguien a sus espaldas

-¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa? – dijo otra persona

-yo...yo...Na...Nagumo...Su...Suzuno – dijo nerviosa

-Hola...Kasumi – dijeron los como si fueran policías

******EN EL MISMO MOMENTO CON FUYUMI*************

Fuyumi quedo en la entrada de la casa suspirando por el comportamiento de su amiga. Ella tranquilamente se saco los zapatos y se proponía a subir cuando escucho a alguien.

-Fuyumi... ¿no llegas algo tarde? – Pregunto un joven de cabello pistacho – oye Hiroto...Fuyumi ya llego – lo llamo

-no lo llam – intento decirle la rubia pero fue muy tarde

-hola Fuyumi – dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a lo que la chuca le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿y Kasumi?

-fue a su habitación lo mas rapido que pudo – les dijo casi riendo – no quería encontrarse con el tulipán ni el copo de nieve

-pero...ellos – decía el peli verde

-¿ellos qué? – repitió la chica

-ellos estaba en la habitación de Kasumi - le dijo Hiroto

-¿que?

-FUYUMI! – se escucho desde el segundo piso – FUYUMI...AYUDAME!

-pero...DEBIERON HABERMELO DICHO ANTES – les dijo esta y subió corriendo a ver a Kasumi

Al entrar vio a su amiga atada a una silla, mientras los otros dos estaban a su lado con una linterna cada uno mientras la apuntaban.

-ya déjenla tranquila – les dijo tratando de que los dos se alejaran de Kasumi

-no creen que se les paso la mano – dijo Hiroto entrando a la pieza

-traje las tijeras - dijo un alegre Midorikawa

-entonces que esperas...SACAME DE AQUI! – le ordeno

-está bien... pero cálmate un poco – dijo con miedo

-como quieres que me calme...estoy amarrada a una silla

-por que la amarraron? – les pregunto Fuyumi

-por que queremos una explicación... ¿como es que eligieron a Kasumi? – le dijo Nagumo alterado

-y si me eligieron que tiene de malo – alego la centrocampista

- ¿desde cuándo Juegas? – pregunto el peliblanco

-que no haya estado en el equipo cuando ustedes grupo de idiotas formaron los equipos alienígenas no significa que yo supiera jugar – contesto

-no te enojes

Como quieres que no me enoje...me amarraste Suzuno

-está bien... lo siento – dijo tomado las tijeras de la mano de Midorikawa y comenzó a cortar la cuerda – listo...estas libre

-bien...ajora sentémonos civilizadamente y hablemos – propuso Fuyumi

-claro...pero lejos del tulipán – exigió Kasumi

-bien...ven aquí – le tomo la mano Suzuno y se la llevo para que se sentara a su lado

-¿por qué siempre la proteges? – le pregunto Nagumo al peli blanco para molestarlo

-a ti que te importa – le dijeron tanto Kasumi como Suzuno

El grupo de amigos se quedaron hablando toda la noche tranquilamente, si se le puede decir así ya que con el trió súper dinámico conformado por Nagumo, Kasumi y Suzuno no era muy pasivo.

***********************EN OTRO LADO DE INAZUMA**************

-¿de verdad puedo quedarme contigo hoy? – le dijo Michiru a su amiga de Zeus

-claro... será bueno tener una aliada en la casa – suspiro Sayuri – mi hermano debe estar esperando a que llegue para interrogarme

-en ese caso te ayudo – sonrió

Comenzaron a abrir la puerta de la casa y fueron recibida por el hermano de Sayuri, Terumi (Aphrodi) Afuro.

-menos mal que llegaste – regaño a Sayuri – y vienes con Michiru

-hola Terumi – sonrió Michiru

-bien... ¿que quieres saber? – dijo su hermana tranquila

-nada... no me cabe duda porque te eligieron – sonrió

-¿de verdad? – dijo asombrada

-entonces... ¿no estás molesto? – le pregunto Michiru al joven

-claro que no... Al contrario – dijo chasqueando los dedos y apareció todo el equipo de Zeus – las felicito – sonrió y todos los del equipo comenzó a aplaudir

Michiru muy contenta corrió a ver al equipo, se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que la confianza era tanto, que esta no se complicaba en mostrarse cariñosa. Mientras que Sayuri estaba sin palabras. No creía lo que había hecho su hermano, lo único que puedo hacer esta fue abrazarlo como nunca antes.

***************DIA SIGUIENTE*************

-Capitán...no tiene que seguirme – dijo la pobre de Yasu siendo perseguida por Kurosaki

-solo estoy vigilando que llegues al estadio –le contesto este

-no voy estadio... voy a buscar a una compañera de equipo – le contesto tranquila

-se puede saber a ¿quien vas a buscar? – le pregunto nuevamente

-a una amiga, ya te dije Makoto... bueno... mejor dicho, vamos a encontrarnos – se explico bien

-vuelo a decir... ¿quien es? – dijo adelantándose y quedando delante de ella

-eres demasiado insistente – suspiro

-solo contigo

-Kai Namikawa... ¿te suena? – lo miro

-si...debe ser algo de Rensuke Namikawa – pensó el castaño

-de hecho soy su hermano – dijo Namikawa detrás de el

-Hola Yasu – dijo Kai contenta

-KAI! – contesto Yasu abrazándola

-no pensé que se llevaran tan bien – dijo Rensuke riendo con una sonrisa al ver a su hermana

-ni yo... ¿como te llego la noticia? – pregunto Kurosaki a Namikawa

-no me sorprendí mucho, Kai siempre ha estado rodeada de este mundo solo de futbol...¿a ti?... al perecer te llevas bien con ella – lo molesto

-jugaba... ella ingreso junto con el sector V... ¿pero...se conoces muy bien?

-eso es cierto...oye Kai – la llamo su hermano

-¿dime?

-¿ustedes se conocen desde cuándo? – pregunto intrigado

-Kai me ayudo cuando no me encontraba muy cómoda con lo del sector V – explico Yasu

-¿y cuando paso eso que no supe? – le pregunto Kurosaki a Yasu

-no tengo que decirte todo Makoto – le alego Yasu

-¿Makoto?... Yasu ven – la llamo Kai -¿el es que dijiste que parecía mujer? – le dijo al oído

-si...ves que es cierto – sonrió y Kai lo miro, luego se dirigió a su amiga – tienes razón...cuando lo conocí no me di cuenta... de hecho, pende que era una mujer – termino de hablar y rieron

-¿de qué se ríen ahora? – pregunto Rensuke

-nada hermano, solo que... Yasu ayer me dijo algo que comprobé – rio Kai

-¿que le dijiste Yasu? – pregunto el capitán de su escuela

-bueno... – pensó un rato y tomo a Kai de la mano – le dije que pareces mujer con ese peinado y ella dijo que la primera vez que te vio pensó que eras mujer – sonrió y salió corriendo con Kai de la mano, dejando a los dos chicos, en especial a su capitán con los ojos lo mas abiertos posibles.

-YASU! – dijo este molesto corriendo detrás de ella

***************CERCA DEL ESTADIO*************

-VAMOS KIDO, CHICOS, HANACO, RYUU – les dijo una alegre Etsuko

-¿no te cansas? – le dijo Hanaco con sueño

-no tienen buena cara - le dijo Sakuma

-estamos emocionadas... nada mas – dijo Ryuu molesta

-no pongas esa cara Ryuu, tu tampoco Hanaco – les dijo Etsuko sonriente

-mis fines de semana son para dormir... no para entrenar – alego Ryuu

-ahora so el equipo femenino del país, ya no pueden dormir tanto – dijo Genda bostezando

-así es...así que hay que estrenar – sonrió nuevamente Etsuko la cual recibió unas cuantas miradas asesinas de los demás

-mejor camina y calla – dijo Kido quien iba más adelante

-bien – contesto la chica

*************NO MUY LEJOS DE AHI***************

Todos los miembros de la selección que asistían a Raimon y junto con algunos de la academia universal, decidieron juntarse en la cancha del rio. Los últimos en llegar fueron Takuto y Sam

-lo siento – dijo la menor de la familia Shindou sonriendo

-no hay problema Sam – le respondió una sonriente Zakuro

-para la otra simplemente nos vamos y punto – dijo para molestar Kariya

-pero ya estamos todos – dijo Aika con Alicia en sus brazos

-hay que irnos – dijo enérgico Tenma

-¿seguro que estamos todos? – pregunto Shindou

-creo que falta Tsurugi – dijo Amemiya

-yo sé donde esta, voy por el – dijo Yozora y camino en dirección al puente

-no me extraña que sepa – rio Shindou

-¿por qué dices eso hermano? – pregunto Sam

-ellos se llevan muy bien, son buenos..."amigos"– contesto Tenma

-tanto que Tsurugi siempre pregunta donde esta cuando se nos pierde – rio Aika

-y desde cuando Tsurugi se lleva bien con una chica – rio Amemiya

-es raro...pero es la verdad mira – le dijo Kirino indicando como venían caminado los dos juntos

-¿donde estabas Tsurugi? – le preguntoTenma

-durmiendo...ayer llegue muy tarde a mi casa y no dormí bien – se explico

-te pasa por porfiado... te dije que no había problema en que te quedaras a dormir – le dijo Yozora tranquila mientras que el peli azulado proceso mentalmente lo que dijo. Vio a los demas y sus caras reflejaban sus pensamientos.

-NO ES LO QUE CREEN! – le dijo un sonrojado Tsurugi

-espere... ¿ustedes dos son? – Dijo Sam más que intrigada y avergonzada

-NO...NO SOMOS NADA – dijo más alterado Tsurugi

-seguro que no... Porque no parece eso – lo molesto Taiyo

-QUE NO SOMOS NADA! - les dijo mas fuerte aun

-oye ya cálmate... lo sabemos – le dijo Shindou aguantándose la risa

-no es para que te alteres – rio Aika quien se escondió detrás de Tenma por si acaso

-así que no somos nada... bien... no somos amigos – dijo Yozora molesta mientras se marchaba del lugar

-ya la hiciste enojar – suspiro Zakuro

-oye... Yozora... no me refería a eso – intento explicarse

-y ahora le da explicaciones – rio Kariya - ¿seguro que no son pareja? – lo molesto

-ya cállate – le dijo Kirino pegándole detrás de la cabeza

-no te preocupes...yo la calmo – le sonrió Zakuro adelantándose junto a su amiga

MIENTRAS QUE CON LOS DEMAS

-hermano...es mi idea o ¿Yozora no entendió el otro sentido de lo que ella misma dijo? – pregunto Sam

-de hecho nunca lo entiende – le dijo Shindou

-siempre pasan cosas así, y los molestamos... pero Sora nunca entiende - le dijo Aika

-oye hay veces que yo tampoco entiendo – dijo Tenma como si nada

-no me cabe duda de eso – le dijo Kariya riendo

-¿por qué esa cara? – le pregunto Taiyo a Tsurugi

-no es nada – dijo fastidiado

-¿te preocupa lo que piense ella?

-algo así

-¿y... por qué?

-no entenderías

-si no me dices como quieres que te entienda

-... – guardo silencia

-está bien...algún día lo sabré... pero ¿te doy un consejo?

-¿cual?

-busca una ocasión, habla con ella y discúlpate... hasta yo digo que fue mucho lo que dijiste

-no estaba pensado

-lo se...pero eso díselo a ella

Una vez llegaron al estadio, se encontraron con todos los demás. Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron que las chicas, que solo se habían conocido un día antes, tenían una mejor relación que ellos que se conocen desde mas.

-bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos, espero que se lleven bien – les dijo el entrenador Kudou

-ahora debemos resolver un asunto importante – le dijo Hibiki – señorita Fuyumi

-¿si? – dijo esta

-usted será la manager del equipo femenino... ¿necesitara ayuda? – pregunto Hibiki

-la verdad es que... creo que necesitare, estaré sola y las chicas apoyan al equipo femenino – contesto señalando a Haruna, Aki, Aoi y las demás

-en ese caso la ayuda ya esta lista... por favor entrar – llamo Hibiki

Desde la entrada a la cacha ingreso un joven al parecer dos años más grande que los miembros de los equipos.

-hola a todos – dijo sonriente

-¿hermano? – dijo Tsurugi sorprendido dejando a una gran parte con cara de sorpresa

-hola Kyo – lo saludo

-bueno, como se darán cuenta, el es el humano mayor de Kyosuke Tsurugi – dijo Kudou

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas... a todos, mi nombre es Yuuchi Tsurugi y desde ahora ayudare al equipo femenino mientras me recupero – explico Yuuchi

-¿mientras te recuperas? –se pregunto Ryuu

-si...sufrí un accidente hace años y no hace mucho he vuelto a caminar – rio nervioso

-espero que trabajemos bien juntos – dijo Fuyumi acercándose y extendiendo su mano

-igualmente – sonrió

-¿de verdad eres hermano de este? – dijo Aika señalando a el menor de los Tsurugi

-si... ¿por?

-no te pareces...digo...no me das miedo al verte – se explico más tranquila

-¿miedo?

-Aika le tiene algo de miedo a Tsurugi... siempre se esconde cuando la mira feo – explico Zakuro

-no creo así... ¿no? – se pregunto Michiru

-lo es...pero tiene sentido...es un idiota – le respondió Yozora aun enojada

-¿de qué nos perdimos? – pregunto Kasumi

-se pelearon antes de venir – le dijo Sam

-ya no mas charla, el entrenamiento va a empezar – le dijo Kudou tocando el silbato – deben dar vuelta a la cancha durante 20 minutos

-SE ENTRENADOR! – contestaron

Comenzaron a correr de inmediato. Los chicos mantenían un ritmo tranquilo y constante. Por otro lado las chicas se veían mucho más complicadas. A pesar de que cada una juaga un poco o jugaba, no están realmente acostumbradas a mantener un ritmo como el de los chicos.

La diferencia era que si una comenzaba a decaer, las demás la ayudaban y le daban ánimos. Ellas iban tranquilamente, hasta conversaban de vez en cuando. Al paso de los 10 minutos, las diferencias de hicieron más notorias. Los chicos, que siempre estaban jugando, parecían como si estuvieran recién comenzando a correr, en cambio las chicas ya estaba casi agotada. Después sus clubes no eran nada que ver con el futbol y aunque lo practicaban independientemente, no significaba que tuvieran una buena resistencia.

Se comenzaron a sentir las risas de algunos chicos, los más burlones, y el carácter de algunas comenzó a cambiar. A lo que su capitana puso intención y paro poco a poco de correr. Al detenerse, comenzó acercarse donde el entrenador Kudou.

La mayoría tomo atención a lo que hizo Zakuro, pero no pararon de correr.

-¿que sucede señorita Zakuro? – pregunto este

-le pediré con todo respeto que nos permita entrenar en otro lugar – dijo seria

-y eso sería ¿por? – le dijo Hibiki

-al algunas de nosotras que juegan, y otras que hace tiempo que no lo hacen – dijo tranquila – no nos sentimos cómodas entrenando con los chicos, personalmente que gustaría primero llegar a el nivel de ellos de resistencia para ir a la par en el entrenamiento – se explico

-comprendo la situación... pero no sé si todas están desacuerdo – le dijo Kudou tranquilo

-yo lo estoy – dijo Hanaco parando de correr – yo estoy desacuerdo con Zakuro... además que con personas burlonas no es agradable entrenar – miro mal a quienes se reían en especial al que ella identifico, Kariya

-de acuerdo... tomare su petición – le dijo Kudou poniendose a pensar – pero... ¿no hay quien las supervise?

-nos puede vigilar Ichiro – hablo Yozora acercándose – Ichiro es buen entrenador, el puede vigilarnos

-¿quien es Ichiro? – pregunto Etsuko

-es el papa de Zakuro, Ichiro Otori – le contesto Aika

-espera ahí...Zakuro... ¿tu papa es Ichiro Otori, el ex-seleccionado nacional? – le dijo Sayuri

-si... ¿por? – dijo la joven peli blanco-lila

-eso es genial – dijo Sam alegre – podemos avanzar solas

-ósea ¿no entrenaran mas con nosotros? – pregunto Goenji

-así parece –le contesto Sayuri

-halare con Ichiro para saber que opina – le dijo Hibiki a Kurdo

-y ¿por queu no habla Zakuro con el... el su hija? – dijo Kasumi

-en ese caso mejor habla Yozora con el – le dijo Aika

-que alguien llame y punto – hablo Ryuu

-que Yozora llame – dijo Michiru riendo

-¿Sora? – le dijo Zakuro

-dame en teléfono – suspiro marco el numero y entre que contesta, los chicos ya habían terminado de correr.

-¿porque no siguen entrenando mientras ella Habla? – dijo Tenma nervoso

-Silencio – fue lo que todas las chicas respondieron al a vez

-increíble un día juntas y ya parece que estuvieran conectadas – le dijo Kido a Fubuki

-es chistoso... pero si es la amistad – sonrió el peliblanco

-hola Ichiro – se escucho de parte de Yozora

_-Sora-chan... qué raro... tu llamando... ¿que quieres? – dijo casi sabiendo_

-serás el entrenador provisorio del equipo femenino, por lo menos hasta que tengamos un buen nivel de resistencia – le dijo rápido

_-y si me niego_

-no lo harás...por qué vas a estar obligado

_-¿y qué me obliga a hacerlo_?

-te obliga todas las cosas vergonzosas que Zakuro y yo sabemos de ti

_-... Está bien_

-gracias, Ichiro – dijo contenta

_-eres un mala Yozora – dijo deprimido_

-listo – dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a las demás

-y ¿que dijo? –pregunto Fuyumi

-dijo que si – sonrió

-quizás con que lo amenazaste – suspiro Zakuro

-solo piensa amiga mía – se rio

-bien... entonces terminen su entrenamiento aquí hoy y desde mañana hasta que tengan la resistencia adecuada vuelven a entrenar aquí – le dijo Hibiki Tranquilo

-en ese caso... todos a hacer flexiones y luego sentadillas, con intervalos de 2 minutos – le dijo Kudou duramente y todos comenzaron a entrenar.

-nunca había visto un entrenamiento tan fuerte – dijo Fuyumi sorprendida

-este es el tipo de entrenamiento cuando se trata de un partido internacional – le dijo Yuuchi – deben estar bien preparadas

- no dudo que lo estarán, se ven con mucho ánimo – sonrió Haruna

-esperemos que les dure – rio Fuyumi

El entrenamiento fue continuo durante una hora y media, luego Kudou les dio un descanso de 20 minutos para tomar aire.

-serás buena capitana – dijo Shindou por sorpresa

-no lo se...solo hice lo que creía mejor – le dijo está nervioso

-aun así... te diste cuenta de cómo estaban tus compañeras, ese es el deber de un capitán

-si...a mi también me molesto que comenzaran a reírse

EN OTRO PARTE

-siempre estas mirando el cielo – dijo Yuuchi de sorpresa

-me gusta... me tranquiliza – se explico Yozora

-es verdad... ahora entiendo porque i hermano dice que res distraída – rio Sam quien estaba a su lado

-si... puede ser – rio esta

-no es que pueda ser... eres así – dijo oro persona quien estaba al lado de Yuuchi

-y tu... ¿que haces que Tsurugi? – dijo con un tono de fastidio

-oye Sam... porque no vamos con los demás – le dijo Yuuchi discretamente

-Claro – contesto esta aguantándose la risa

El otro dos se quedaron solos un rato, el silencio no era muy cómodo. Hasta que el chico hablo.

-lo siento...admito que se me paso la mano – dijo sin mirarla

-está bien... pero ya dijiste que no somos amigos así que las cosas se quedan así – dijo Yozora molesta proponiéndose a entrar

-no entiendes ¿verdad?

-que quieres que entienda

-lo que dijiste... se entendió distinto

-¿y cómo fue eso... yo no me di cuenta?

-largo que n si eres despistada – suspiro –se entendió como si fuéramos una pareja

-¿pareja?

-si... hombre y mujer, juntos, citas y todo eso – le dijo mientras comenzó a sonrojarse

-espera ahí... nosotros no somos eso – dijo recién comprendiendo

-ahora entiendes porque lo dije – la miro tratado de decir:"enserio... recién entendiste"

-yo...AH! –Dijo tomándose la cabeza – lo siento... lo interprete mal

-está bien... ¿amigos? – le dijo extendiendo su mano

-amigos – contesto esta tomándola y sonriendo

El entrenamiento seguido como si nada, claro que la resistencia de cada uno se hacía más que obvia, pero nada que no se pudiera mejorar en poco tiempo. Una vez terminaron, se arreglaron y salieron todos del estadio. Al momento de irse, Zakuro recibió un llamada de su padre diciendo que el no estaría esa noche en la casa, debía hacer un trámite importante, por lo que se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-chicas... porque no viene todas a mi casa a dormir – dijo esta alegre a las demás

-¿de verdad?... ¿no habrá problema? – pregunto Michiru

-claro que no... Mi papa no extra hoy así que tendríamos toda la casa libre – sonrió

-cuenta con migo – dijeron sus dos amigas de Raimon

-yo voy – dijo Sam

-¿y quien le preguntaste? – le dijo su hermano quien estaba cerca

-llamare u avisare – contesto como su nada

-entonces está decidido... hoy todas a casa de Zakuro – concluyo Sayuri

-si... y Yuuchi viene con nosotras... total es parte del equipo – Rio Fuyumi

- yo no puedo... no creo que sería muy bienvenido – dijo Yuuchi zafándose de la situación

-vamos todas – dijo Etsuko comenzando a caminar en una supuesta dirección - ¿donde es exactamente? – pregunto nerviosa

-vamos – dijo la Capitana poniéndose en marcha

-nos vemos Mañana hermano – le dijo Kai a Rensuke – Avísale a mama

-está bien... diviértete – sonrió

Las chicas se fueron todas juntas, claro que antes pasaron por algo de rota y cosa para comer. Llegaron a casa de Zakuro pasada las 8 de la noche por estar jugando y riendo mientras caminaban. La casa estaba vacía y rápidamente el living de la casa termino con los bolsos, bazos y platos por todas partes.

Estuvieron hablando y riendo. Sobretodo hablando del equipo masculino, cosa común que una chica habla con su grupo de amigas. El sueño las invadió y se quedaron dormidas rápidamente. Claro que ninguna estaba o en una cama ni cubiertas con alguna sabana. Esa tarea fue de Ichiro.

El llego pasada las 12 de la noche y se encontró con todas durmiendo en el piso o en los sillones, apoyadas unas en otros. Busco todas las frazadas que pudo y comenzó a taparlas, les puso almohadas y una vez las vio cómodas el se fue a dormir.

_**Capitulo 3 listo...**_

_**Ojala que les guste y espero sus comentarios**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**MATTA NE!**_


End file.
